


so much for secrets

by loonyloopyluna



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (like 4 years maybe?), Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Sidekick!Adrien au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopyluna/pseuds/loonyloopyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By night, Marinette is Ladybug, the hero of Paris, with her feisty and reliable sidekick/boyfriend/hacker, Adrien Agreste, by her side.</p><p>Just not.... <i>this</i> night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so much for secrets

**Author's Note:**

> geek-fashionista on tumblr created this fantastic au the other day and I just really wanted to write something for it because it's such a cute idea oh my god

For as long as they’d been friends, Nino, Alya, and Marinette tried to have a monthly movie night. Ever since Alya and Nino had started dating, however, it had started to feel more like a “Marinette-watches-a-movie-while-her-best-friends-make-out” night.

It’s not like she didn’t have a boyfriend of her own. It’s just that if he ever met Marinette, he probably wouldn’t even recognize her. That’s one of the problems that comes with being a superhero.

She and Alya were over at Nino’s, heating up some popcorn and setting up Netflix, when there was a knock at the door. Nino poked his head into the room. “Oh, by the way,” he said. “Did I mention? My friend Adrien’s coming over, too.”

Marinette choked on a piece of popcorn. No. Paris is a big city; it couldn’t be the _same_ Adrien.

Alya raised an eyebrow. “Wow. Thanks for asking us first.”

Nino came over and stood behind Alya, resting his chin on her shoulder. “One, you can invite anyone you want at any time. I’m not stopping you. And two,” he said, grabbing a handful of popcorn, “you guys are in _my_ house.”

The knocking came again, and Marinette got up to answer the door, since Alya and Nino insisted on being cute and couple-y and were ignoring it. She turned the knob to find--

Yep. It was the same Adrien.

Adrien Agreste-- _ ~~her~~ Ladybug’s boyfriend_ \--stood on the threshold, clad in the baggiest jeans she’d ever seen and an oversized sweatshirt. Marinette’s hand flew up to play with her hair. “H-hey--hi! What, er--what are you--?”

“Oh, sorry,” he said, flashing her an easy grin. “I’m, uh, looking for Nino? I’m Adrien.” Marinette barely restrained herself from saying, _Yes, I know. I had your tongue in my mouth just last night._ He peered past Marinette into the apartment beyond. Nino, who had travelled to the couch, raised a hand in greeting.

“Hey, man! Glad you could make it. Come on in.”

Adrien did so, leaving a stunned Marinette to close the door behind him. She stayed frozen in place until Alya called out, “Marinette! Get your butt in here! We’re picking a movie.”

Marinette started. “Um, you guys go ahead. I’m just going to--” She ran into the bathroom and shut the door. She leaned up against it and opened her purse, letting Tikki fly out.

“Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_!”

“Marinette--”

“This wasn’t supposed to _happen_! I didn’t tell him who I was on _purpose_ \--!”

“Marin _ette_ \--”

“What do I do, Tikki? What if he knows it’s me? That I’m Ladybug? Then Alya’s going to know, and she’s going to put it on her blog, and then _everyone_ will know--”

“Marinette!”

Marinette’s mouth snapped shut. “Everything is going to be fine,” Tikki continued. “If Adrien figures out that you’re Ladybug, don’t you think he would know better than to just blurt it out? He knows why you wouldn’t tell him your civilian identity.”

“I know, I just-- No. You know what?” Marinette asked. “You’re right. I’m going to go out there, and I’m going to watch a movie, with my best friends, and my _boyfriend_ , and goddammit, I’m going to have a good time.” She hid Tikki back in her purse, smoothed her hair down, took a deep breath, and exited the bathroom.

Adrien, Alya, and Nino were all sitting on the couch, waiting for her. “We’re watching Hot Fuzz,” Nino informed her.

The thing about Nino’s apartment was that it was very small. His living room didn’t have a lot of space for people to sit down. Nino had the one couch. One couch, that, on a good day, could comfortably sit three people.

Marinette realized this problem as she got closer and saw that there was nowhere to sit except on someone’s lap. While she wouldn’t mind having to sit on Adrien’s, she very much doubted that he’d return the sentiment. The others seemed to catch on at the same time.

“I can sit on the floor,” Adrien offered.

“Oh, no, really. You don’t have to--” Marinette began, but he’d already jumped up.

Alya winked at her as she sat down. “Goodbye, third wheel,” she mouthed. Marinette chose to ignore her.

With Adrien’s hair brushing her ankles, it was a wonder Marinette managed to make it halfway through the movie in one piece.

As one of the characters onscreen bought an ice cream, Alya said, “Mm, that sounds good. We should go out and get some later.” She’d curled herself around Nino like a cat, and in the dark, her eyes glittered cheekily at Marinette.

“I just went to this really good ice cream place the other day,” Adrien suggested.

“Oh, me too!” Marinette said. And then she remembered. Right. It was the same one. She and Adrien had gone on a midnight date after the latest akuma attack.

“Really?” Adrien asked. “Where’d you go? Maybe we’re thinking of the same place.”

“I-I forget,” Marinette lied. “I went with someone. He knew where he was going, I didn’t.”

“Wait, like a date?” Nino asked. “Who’d you go with?”

“You know, just… a guy,” Marinette said. She pointed at the movie. “Oh, look! Someone died!”

Tonight was shaping up to be a very bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me at chatchevalier.tumblr.com!


End file.
